


Stress Relief

by violetnudewoman



Category: Dorohedoro
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:29:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26310088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetnudewoman/pseuds/violetnudewoman
Summary: And that night, in your apartment, you discovered Noi's favorite way to ease her tensions caused by her hostile work.
Relationships: Noi/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

> I have to do: a journalistic agenda to script; an art trade to do, a new full-time job. 
> 
> What I've done so far: reader making love with Noi's coochie.

**Stress Relief**

_violetnudewoman_

_-_

The day had been long, with a lot of work to do with your new and interesting partner. You had never seen Noi destroying so many stupid heads at once. Morbid, but in a way, admirable. It seemed that she could handle absolutely any and all demands thrown at her with captivating enthusiasm, always unshakable. It was nice to see her like that, _having so much fun killing humans._

Anyway, it was a weary job. And any and every way to relax was always welcome.

And that night, in your apartment, you discovered Noi's favorite way to ease her tensions caused by the hostile work. "I reeeally need to relax", you heard her said before she got rid of her blood-covered mask and blue jumpsuit, sitting on your bed wearing only a basic set of t-shirt and panties and then spreading her legs. "Needless to say what I want, right?"

You couldn't help but laughing. "What, I'm your private sex therapist or something?"

The sorcerer leaned forward, reaching for your wrist and pulling your body down, bringing you to your knees. "You still have a sharp tongue huh? How about making good use of it right now?" She said, pulling your head easily against her groin. The intoxicating scent of her skin, a strange sweet mix of blackberry and sweat, reached your nose and hitting directly at your intimacy, which was starting to get wet at that moment.

It was no use arguing against that sexy, dominating creature any more. With that in mind, you decided to give in to her desire, immediately bringing your parted lips against her other lips over the fabric of her panties, leaving open kisses there; Noi threw her head back slightly and sighed heavily, as if her tension was slowly being released from her body.

You stayed there for a long time, teasing her with your obedient mouth, listening to her praises and soft moans expressed in her hoarse, sensual voice tone, dense and sweet like dripping honey, soaking the fabric with your saliva before finally pulling her panties aside, revealing her juicy slit, adorned by a nice tuft of soft white hair just above and a beautiful swollen clit, ready to be properly licked and sucked.

"Want your tongue right here, sweetie", Noi murmured, spreading her folds with her fingers. "Be a good girl and eat my pussy like you mean it."

You watched that twitching core before your eyes, delighted by that intimate and intriguing beauty; it was not the first time that you had seen her so exposed. But every time you saw her like that, all horny and surrendered, you felt overwhelmed by the sexual desire to devour her as long as she could take it.

"So thirsty for me", you whispered, sliding a finger across her full pussy lips, feeling the digit slip easily with her wetness. "Now I understand why you were so excited about killing that bunch of shitheads today. It seems that someone here couldn't wait to finish the job..." 

"Oh you have no idea", the sorcerer replied, placing one bare foot on your back, rubbing the sole on the shirt's fabric that still covered your body. "Come on. You know what to do, sweetie. Be my stress relief tonight."

You smiled, then brought your anxious mouth to her center, the contact even more intense without the cotton fabric. Noi moaned a little louder, dipping her big hand into your hair, in a urge to guiding your movements. You started your oral work by willingly licking her entrance, rising slowly from the opening to the turgid clit, without touching it directly yet. Then you lowered your appendage back to the starting point, taking one soft fold in your mouth and then the other, sucking them eagerly. You spent a long time eating up her vulva, ignoring the bundle of nerves just above but only teasing it, bringing your lips and tongue so close... Still without touching it.

"Goddammit... Stop teasing...", she grunted slyly, her face flushing watching you being a fucking tease, making her even sexier all submissive like that. You laughed, amused by her impatience.

"You're not the one who dictates the pace of things here, sweetie", you mimic her provocation on that hot night. "Just for today", you winked.

It was her turn to fail to answer something. So adorable.

You felt so disarmed by her dazzling expressions that you decided to be kind. Your tongue finally found her clit, swirling the tip slowly before closing your lips on it, sucking it harder.

"Haaaah... Shit...!" Noi moaned loudly, pressing her fingers to your scalp, tipping her large body backwards, surprised by the intense pleasure of that touch.

You laughed with your busy mouth, making the vibrations reach that ultrasensitive point, making her arch her back. You were doing a good job. Again.

And your good work always guaranteed a long, _long_ night.

Last time she came so many times that you wondered if she really was real. If she wasn't only a dirty fantasy, some kind of greedy demon or something like that. Or how she was so willing to do it again and again and again. Her stamina was unbelievable. Even though you felt a indescribable lust for her, it was a little difficult to keep up with her.

And yet, you found that challenge so fun. A sexy challenge in the form of a goddess sculpted in muscles, stretch marks and scars.

At one point, you brought two saliva-wet fingers to her pulsating hole, pushing them in at once, feeling the texture of her inner walls contract with your digits opening the way. She sank her teeth into her lower lip and pulled your hair tightly, pushing your head against her pussy, as if she were trying to deal with that intense heat taking over her strong body.

"Fuck, I guess I won't be able to hold it any longer..." She moaned heavily.

"You need to relax, Noi", you said softly, curling your fingers up after some good slow back-and-forth movements, looking for her sweet spot. You heard her hissing. "You worked so hard today... Just relax and enjoy." 

And you know that Noi was really close, just by feeling her juices started to dripping from the tight entrance, filled by your moving fiery fingers. She really tastes so good... You never get tired of her bittersweet taste, making sure to moan when you feel her sex honey hit your palate.

Minutes later your fingertips found her pleasure trigger, massaging nonstop while your mouth were occupied with her clit, sucking and licking at a maddening pace. She let her back lie against the bedsheets, pinning your torso to her thighs and tighten her fingers even more between your already disheveled hair.

"B-Babe... I'm coming... I'm- Oh fuck!" 

Her gorgeous body started to shake and with a long, loud and sensual moan she announced her climax, her senses being hitting by a delicious pleasure wave. You still had a few seconds with your mouth glued to her core, tasting her liquid peak. You pulled away soon after, watching all the glistening mess you made. Looking up, you could see her chest rising and falling quickly, her abdomen shaped in perfect muscles contracting with her unrestrained breathing.

"You're so gorgeous", you whispered, putting her panties back on place, spreading gentle kisses on her inner thighs. "I hope you're better now."

"Oh you bet I'm feeling better now!" Noi smiled, pulling you up and bringing your tiny body into the comforting warmth of her arms. "I can't imagine myself being more relaxed. Thank you, sweetie."

You didn't say anything. You just smiled back, laying your head on her broad chest, waiting for her to recharge. Another round would come soon. You knew that she needed to have some more fun. 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, to be Noi's stress relief too...
> 
> [Feel free to DM me on Twitter.](https://www.twitter.com/naoehanapaula) ❤️


End file.
